ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gman213/This is not a drill
Well Ducktales fandom, apparently we now have 9 confirmed episodes premiering in just the single month of May, but to be precise, it's going to be in the span of 10 days. No one's really sure what their reasoning for this is, but the writers have said that information about it would be coming soon. The Disney Channel May Highlights have been released recently, so here are all of them as follow according to the schedule. Here's the link in case anyone wants to check it out for themselves, as in the past it has been a reliable source for the fandom https://ducktalks.com/2019/04/22/ducktales-may-episode-info/ May 7, Episode 8 “Treasure of the Found Lamp!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) As the boys track a missing artifact across Duckburg, Scrooge and Webby stall the warrior looking for it with a phony quest. May 8, Episode 9 "The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!" (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) Synopsis TBA May 9, Episode 10 “The 87 Cent Solution!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) The kids must stop Scrooge’s unhealthy obsession with a few missing coins to keep him from becoming the next Glomgold. May 10, Episode 11 “The Golden Spear!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) As Della rebuilds her ship, Penumbra becomes convinced Della’s planning an attack. Meanwhile, Donald’s nap keeps getting interrupted by adventure. May 13, Episode 12 “Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) Della Duck has faced every danger the moon has to offer to reunite with her family, but her greatest challenge is one she might not be able to fight her way out of. May 14, Episode 13 “Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) Dewey tries to prove himself by exploring a frozen fortress in search of a money tree seed, but Glomgold has kidnapped Scrooge in order to find it first. May 15, Episode 14 “Friendship Hates Magic!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) Stuck as a shadow, Lena tries to protect Webby from her suspicious new friend Violet during a supernatural sleepover. May 16, Episode 15 “The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!” (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) With Huey’s and Webby’s help, Fenton woos a punk-rock scientist, Gandra Dee, only to uncover her dangerous plans for Gizmoduck. May 17, Episode 16, "The Duck Knight Returns!" (3:00–3:30 P.M. EDT) There are 25 episodes in total this season, so after these episodes, there will only be 9 more left and then season 3 will likely arrive by the end of this year. But from a first glance, what are your thoughts on the new episodes in May to come within a couple weeks from now? EDIT: A 9th episode has been announced by the writers. It has been said that there's going to be another episode in May premiering on the 17th, and rumors have it that the episode will be titled The Duck Knight Returns. However, if the intention of this new episodes marathon was for only 2 weeks straight, it is likely that this 9th episode will be the last episode to be announced for May. After that, it's hard to say what way or when they're gonna be releasing the remaining 9 episodes, but it will likely be soon after this marathon has ended Category:Blog posts